Gingerbread Mansion
| image = File:Gingerbread Mansion.png | imagewidth = 217 | Row 1 title = Events | Row 1 info = Winter 2015 Event A Rigellian Christmas 2017 Promotion A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = Completely upgrade Best Snowman Ever (2015) Winter Wonderland Mystery Box (2017, 2018) | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 32 (Act 1) 150, 13 (Act 2, onwards) | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 8 hours (once fully upgraded) | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 7 x 10 | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = Can’t Catch Me I’m the GingerNed Man Ginger-Fication | Row 8 title = Action | Row 8 info = Running Tennis Tournaments | Row 9 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 9 info = Vanity: +50 }} The is a limited time building released on December 8, 2015, as part of the Winter 2015 Event. During the event, several upgrades could be applied to it, by sending specific characters from a selected group of the Character Groups to perform tasks there. Completing each stage rewards Festive Hats in addition to the Festive Hats reward for completing the Can’t Catch Me I’m the GingerNed Man quests. It also returned on November 29, 2017 during A Rigellian Christmas 2017 Promotion and on December 5, 2018 during A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event as a prize from the Winter Wonderland Mystery Box. __TOC__ Jobs Involved Ned * Pray Away His Sin Of Pride - 60m Upgrades * Brainiacs that work on upgrade jobs: Comic Book Guy, Crazy Cat Lady, Database, Dr. Hibbert, Hank Scorpio, Lisa, Martin, Skinner * Dimwits that work on upgrade jobs: Cletus, Dr. Nick, Duffman, Homer, Lenny, Ralph, Sea Captain, Wiggum, Wolfcastle * Entrepreneurs that work on upgrade jobs: Apu, Belle, Comic Book Guy, Giuseppe, Moe, Mr. Burns * Gluttons that work on upgrade jobs: Barney, Comic Book Guy, Homer, Quimby, Wiggum * High Rollers that work on upgrade jobs: Brockman, Krusty, Mr. Burns, Quimby, Stacy Lovell, The Rich Texan * Kooks that work on upgrade jobs: Apu, Cletus, Disco Stu, Krusty, Lurleen, Sea Captain, Willie * Pessimists that work on upgrade jobs: Arnie Pye, Comic Book Guy, Grampa, Jasper, Moe, Rev. Lovejoy, Willie * Seniors that work on upgrade jobs: Agnes, Brockman, Chalmers, Grampa, Hans Moleman, Lampwick, Mr. Burns * Youngsters that work on upgrade jobs: Lisa, Milhouse, Bart, Martin, Nelson, Uter Trivia * During its upgrade stages it is considered a decoration. * Stages 1-4 have a bird landing and pecking at ground animation. When a job is assigned to the completed mansion, the roof turns into a tennis court with gingerbread men players. Gallery File:Gingerbread Mansion.png|Fully upgraded File:Gingerbread Mansion Level 1 Upgrade Screen.png File:Gingerbread Mansion Level 2 Upgrade Screen.png File:Gingerbread Mansion Level 3 Upgrade Screen.png File:Gingerbread Mansion Level 4 Upgrade Screen.png mcmansion.png|Gingerbread McMansion from Episode "The Fight Before Christmas" gingerbreadman.png|Gingerbread McMansion from episode "The Fight Before Christmas" Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Limited Time Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Level 5